


Jongdae doesn't know what to do with his life

by xiaolianhua



Series: Playboy AU [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Playboy!au, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolianhua/pseuds/xiaolianhua
Summary: Second part to the Playboy!AU series. Where Jongdae refuses to give up and Baekhyun is baffled about the development.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: Playboy AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619416
Comments: 9
Kudos: 42





	Jongdae doesn't know what to do with his life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melodyoficeandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodyoficeandfire/gifts).



> This is a continuation to the Visit the playboy once just to visit him again -fic. Can be read standalone but I recommend to read it first.

Minseok nuzzled into the sweaty skin of the vocalist laying next to him on his dark silk sheets. "What about the paparazzi, the news?" He asked quietly, snuggling closer.

"We handled it already. You're a friend, that's all." Jongdae said, glancing at Minseok. The model looked pensive, calculating even as they shared a look. 

The vocalist sighed, petting the dark hair gently, "you know I can't say anything. Not this close to my divorce. It would blew up everything and the last I need for my career is them lashing on me about cheating him."

"I didn't say anything." Minseok said, "and we're fuck buddies. I'm not looking for a relationship." 

The news about Jongdae, nation's heartthrob vocalist visiting the playboy model's house had been all over the news just a month ago. The reporters kept trailing them. The constant watch forced Minseok to be cautious about his outings as well. He had received his share of the media play when he went out last time with Sehun to a model party. The reporters managed to get a photo of them leaving and has lashed out a story about their relationship. 

Being one of the most sought after models, be it nude or not, made the reporters just dig so much deeper this time. The model had gotten a lot of backslashes about his profession and the photos in a rather modest and old-fashioned culture like theirs. It had never really bothered Minseok, always answering the questions about his choice of career with swag, telling that someone has to model the underwear too or show the men that it’s alright to be proud of their body. Plus, his pictorials were teasing, parts covered up in modesty and not many had even seen him fully naked. 

Jongdae kissed the model softly on lips, letting the touch linger. "I can't stop thinking about you." He admitted softly as he brushed the hair off Minseok's eyes. "I'm working on a new album. The lyrics… well, you inspired the lyrics a lot. It's not going to be an album about breakup like everyone thinks."

"No? What's it about then?" Minseok asked, a playful smirk on his lips as he shifted to look at the other. 

"Well… I guess you need to buy and listen to it." Jongdae laughed freely, "something about feline eyes, dark and mischievous in the club."

Minseok's grin widened as he chuckled at the words. "Really now? Isn't that a tad bit too see-through as I am known for that. Everyone would guess what we're doing."

"And what we're doing?" Jongdae drawled, trailing fingers over Minseok's taunt stomach, up his chest to play with the silver bar pierced through his nipple. 

The model mirrored the move, fingers moving down to tug the coarse hair under Jongdae's navel. Instead of answering with words, he leaned in to lick Jongdae's lips, moaning softly as the vocalist granted an entrance. His hand moved lower and Minseok smoothed the silken skin with his fingers, teasing just under the head before wrapping the digits around the spent member. 

Jongdae's kiss grew hotter at the touch. He pulled Minseok closer, suckling on the other's tongue. He flicked the piercing on Minseok's chest with a finger, earning a deep groan from the man. 

Minseok tugged the firming length, pulling from the kiss to spit on his hand to ease the movement. Taking the opportunity, the model kissed Jongdae's neck and down his collarbones. He licked and lavished the salty skin, biting and tugging the skin softly, to mark it but not strong enough to stay more than a few hours. 

Glancing up with a smirk, Minseok descended down, kissing his way towards the coarse hair. "You taste so good," he breathed, twisting his hand around the hard member. 

Jongdae's hands grasped on the black hair, pushing the model down to where he wanted him the most. 

Minseok laughed at the impatient move but complied and reached over to the pack of condoms thrown aside just an hour earlier. He took one and rolled it on Jongdae with his lips.

The moan vibrating from Jongdae's throat at the move was more than enough to spur the model on. Minseok moved his hand to the base, keeping the member up as he teased the tip with a kittenish licks. He kissed the tip before taking it in, tongue flattening on the underside as he moved down to take more. 

He could feel the cock hardening more with warm pulses as he sucked on it. Minseok moved a hand down to Jongdae's balls, kneading them and gaining another low moan from the man. 

Jongdae watched in fascination as Minseok worked on himself, slickening his entrance with a lube before straddling the vocalist's legs. The model wiped the excess lube on Jongdae's cock and sat down on the length with a low groan. 

Jongdae's hips bucked up in the heat immediately. Minseok was still slightly loose from their previous round but it wasn't any less satisfactory. The heat and tight grip was all Jongdae could feel around his cock. 

Minseok leaned forward and braced himself with hands on Jongdae's chest as he rolled his hips and rose up slightly to slam back down with a moan. This position forcing the vocalist deep inside him as he rocked his hips. 

With the vocalist's hands on his hips aiding for the movement, Minseok bounced on the cock, low groans and whimpers rising from deep within at the feeling. He was still feeling sore from their previous round but it only aided with the pleasure.

Minseok had always loved it rough and while the regular rounds with the vocalist were great, they often let him slightly unsatisfied. He had never talked about it to the other - they're not in that kind of relationship anyways. But once in a while, when the chance arises, Minseok takes it and enjoys the fullest. 

Jongdae's hands tightened around his hips, fingertips pressing into the skin as the vocalist fucked up to meet the drops. Minseok was sweating again, salty drops dropping on Jongdae's stomach and trickling down along his chest as he moved. 

Minseok's second orgasm for the night took him by surprise. His back arched and head lulled back at the intense pleasure as the nearly clear cum dribbled along his cock to his thighs. 

The image of Minseok on top of him pushed Jongdae over the edge as well. His hips jolting up into the contracting heat. “Fuck Min..” he gasped, thumbs rubbing circles on the model’s hips as he rocked them down. 

Minseok hummed, slumping forward to kiss Jongdae, sliding his tongue in with practiced ease. He’s in no hurry to move, enjoying the feeling of the other’s cock going flaccid inside him. After a moment, Minseok broke the kisses and moved away, tossing the spent condom to the trash cam and cleaning the clear juices off their bodies. 

“What are we though?” Minseok asked after a moment, staring at Jongdae closely. After two rounds of sex, this probably wasn’t the wisest thing to ask but the words were out before he could stop them. 

Jongdae mumbled a reply and pulled the model closer, wrapping strong arms around his waist to keep him close. 

“I didn’t hear you,” Minseok chuckled, moving a hand to rest on Jongdae’s rapidly beating heart. 

“Nap and we’ll talk later,” Jongdae said, too spent to even think about anything else than sleep. 

Minseok pressed a kiss on Jongdae’s chest, right over the faint bite mark and closed his eyes, a small rest wouldn’t be bad for him either. 

Their peaceful slumber was interrupted with Jongdae’s phone ringing. The singer groaned and pushed MInseok off his chest to reach the device. “Yeah, Baekhyun?” 

“Jongdae.” His manager deadpanned back at him, “You’re not home. I’m here to pick you up for the charity event. Where the hell are you? I’ll get your suit and get you.” 

“I’m..” Jongdae paused, looking at Minseok who’s blinking back at him lazily next to him, “I’m at Minseok’s.” He sighed, mouthing ‘I’m sorry I godda go’ to the model before swinging his legs off the bed to get up, “I’ll drive somewhere, don’t pick me up from here.” 

“Jongdae!” Baekhyun sighed deeply, massaging his temple, “you can’t stay there all the time, the press, the fans! We need to talk about this. It’s been months, I can’t.. We can’t cover up after you much longer. Especially if you keep running back there at every fucking chance you get.” 

“Just.. Baekhyun, we’ll talk okay? But I really need to hurry. I’ll be home in fifteen, is that enough? Should I drive directly to the salon?” 

“No, just.. Just come home. I’ll get your suit ready and do your makeup on the way. Nothing special, you don’t need to stay long.” 

“Okay, I’ll be quick,” Jongdae promised, ending the call and quickly pulled up his clothes. “I forgot the event today. I really need to rush, sorry. I’d like to spend more time with you on this bed but I can’t.” He said as he leaned over to brush lips against Minseok’s in a chaste kiss. 

“I understand, don’t worry.” Minseok smiled, waving at him, “you know your way out. Drive safe.” 

“Still, I’m sorry.” Jongdae said, pulling on his hoodie. “I’ll call you later, okay?” 

“I’m working tonight,” Minseok reminded him, “but I’ll text you later. Go on before your manager actually hurts you” He laughed, pushing Jongdae towards the bedroom door. 

“I’m going, alright!” Jongdae laughed and left. 

When he got to his own apartment Baekhyun was all but pacing around his living room. “Yah! What took you so long?!” 

“Traffic,” Jongdae shrugged, starting to change into the suit his manager had laid out for him over the couch. He wanted to shower, he knew he smelt like sex but there was no time. A little spray of cologne would hide the smell. 

“What’s with the playboy, Jongdae?” Baekhyun asked as he helped the vocalist to dress. “It’s been a few months since the divorce, it’s still not finalized and yet you spend your nights and free time over his apartment. I’m worried about you.” He said, voice turning soft as he looked at the vocalist closely, “you need to give yourself time to recover from the long relationship. You’ll only hurt yourself and Minseok if you jump into this without processing your feelings. I’m worried about you, not as your manager but as your friend. If you need a break, I’ll talk to the management and get you some time off. I’m sure they’ll understand.” 

The words struck deep within making Jongdae sigh. He knew this wasn’t the best thing to do, not after such a long relationship and a horrible divorce. But he felt free, he felt loved in Minseok’s arms; in his apartment while cooking together or watching a movie and stealing a kiss here or there. It wasn’t just sex anymore for them. Jongdae would have been blind to miss the lingering touches and small endearing things Minseok did to make him happy. 

“He feels good.” Jongdae admitted, turning around to let Baekhyun twist the bowtie in place. “Like comfortable and he’s not treating me like I’m a superstar or like I’d break at the smallest touch. Minseok is treating me like a friend and I like it.” 

“Mhmm, that’s good but do you know what he feels about this?” Baekhyun asked, brushing Jongdae’s hair up and deeming it alright before taking their things and tugging Jongdae towards the door, “we need to hurry up.” 

Jongdae nodded, thankful of the small break in the conversation as he mulled over the words. Did he know what Minseok thought about this? No, honestly speaking no but if he’s truthful to himself, he doesn’t know what he feels either. On one hand, what he told his manager is true, he feels comfortable with the other man’s presence but on the other hand, he knows Baekhyun’s worries are true. There’s so much unresolved feelings towards his ex-husband, the divorce, the publicity and his career that it would be unfair for the model to be swept into this. 

“He hasn’t told me, exactly.” Jongdae said as they were in his van and Baekhyun was driving them towards the venue. “But he does these little things to me that mean more so I think he at least likes me on some level? He said he isn’t looking for a relationship.” 

Jongdae could see Baekhyun nod in the driver’s seat, a clear sign that his manager was listening to him and he continued, “Like I told him I like scented candles in fleeting. I don’t remember where it came out, probably when I opened some fan gifts and there were many. But either way, he had bought one that smelled like lilacs and vanilla even though he doesn’t really care for them. When I asked about it, he said he wanted to try but you should see his place, Baek. There’s like interior magazine level of tidiness and all black and white decor. Yet he buys a purple candle, one that smells soft and doesn’t fit the interior.” 

“Maybe he just really wanted to just give it a try.” Baekhyun said, glancing at Jongdae from the rear mirror, “he just realized there are such things after seeing you talk about them or something. It’s not necessarily about you.” 

“I know it’s not!” Jongdae snapped and heaved a sigh to calm himself, “but it’s not just that. He bought some books I told him I wanted to read but didn’t have time. He got some movies that I said I want to watch. It’s not just one thing, hyung.” 

Baekhyun was quiet for a long time before turning to look at the singer as they waited in red lights. “Just be careful, Dae. Take it slow and talk with him. I want you to be happy, I really do as your friend and as your manager but I’m worried. You need time to think about things.” He said, turning back to look at the read as the lights changed, “maybe I’ll get the vacation, we’ll go together to some nice quiet spot and relax. How about that?” 

The idea of a relaxing vacation did sound promising to Jongdae who just nodded and hummed his agreement before falling deep in thoughts. Was it really so wrong to feel like this in the situation he’s in? Is he really just looking for someone to fill the emotional hole his ex-husband made when he cheated and left him?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way here. While you're on at it,
> 
> hit me on comments, [twitter](https://twitter.com/xiaolianhuax>%20twitter%20</a>%20or%20<a%20href=) if you want some more of this series ^^


End file.
